USS Missouri
The USS Missouri was a retired U.S. battleship. Biography USS Missouri (BB-63) ("Mighty Mo" or "Big Mo") is a U.S. Navy battleship, and was the third ship of the United States Navy to be named in honor of the U.S. state of Missouri. Missouri was the final battleship built by the United States, and among the Iowa-class battleships is notable for being the site of the surrender of the Empire of Japan at the end of World War II. If Japan was to be invaded it might have being a key ship in the battle. However U.S. President Harry Truman ordered U.S. General Douglas Macarthur to accept Japan's surrender after the two Atomic Bombs were dropped. During her career Missouri saw action in World War II during the Battle of Iwo Jima and the Battle of Okinawa, and shelled the Japanese home islands of Hokkaidō and Honshū. After World War II she returned to the United States before being called up and dispatched to fight in the Korean War. Upon her return to the United States she was decommissioned in 1955 into the United States Navy reserve fleets, better known as the "Mothball Fleet". She was reactivated and modernized in 1984 as part of the 600-ship Navy plan, and participated in the Persian Gulf War in 1991 Missouri was decommissioned a second time on March 31, 1992, having received a total of eleven battle stars for service in World War II, Korea, and the Persian Gulf. She was maintained on the Naval Vessel Register until January 1995, when her name was struck. In 1998, she was donated to the Missouri Memorial Association, and was a museum ship at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii for sometime. In 2014, the USS Missouri was re-commissioned under Mei Ling's command. First, as a Naval Training ship and, then, the U.S. battleship that was completely re-commissioned out of retirement. While the Missouri headed to reach Outer Haven, Mei Ling and Otacon (using Naomi Hunter's notes) debriefed Old Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, Akiba, and several unidentified PMCs soldiers about Haven's insides. Meanwhile, Raiden was tended for his wounds in an unshown location. Also, Drebin 893 set up shop giving every soldier "naked guns" and the Missouri (at least) three catapults. When the Missouri caught up with Haven, the catapults launched Snake, Meryl, and Akiba to reach Haven. A short while later, Raiden presumably used a catapult to reach Haven. While the strike team (Snake, Meryl, Akiba, and Raiden) inflirated and fought within Haven, the soldiers aboard the Missouri fought off several Haven Troopers and Dwarf Gekkos. While some of the soldiers lost their nerve (being without SOP), some stayed and fought. Also, the Missouri used its cannons to destroy at least one of many mass-produced Metal Gear RAYs. Mei Ling, Otacon, and a soldier remained in the captain's quarters amidst the chaos. The chaos ended in the Missouri soldiers favor when FOXALIVE destroyed the Patriots's AIs (GW, TJ, TR, AL and JD). What happened to the USS Missouri afterwards is unknown. Trivia * Liquid Ocelot had reffered to the USS Missouri a "worth fossil" in comparasion to his Outer Haven. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots External Links * USS Missouri (BB-63) on Wikipedia Category:Vessels Category:Vehicles Category:Metal Gear Solid 4